Wings of White Fire
by Fireblade K'Chona
Summary: I'm rewriting this entire thing...thank you, mysticmoods, for booting me out of my denial and into making this a better story! OLD crappy story, might eventually be rewritten.
1. Prophecy

Disclaimer! Velgarth is Misty's! Only a couple of characters and the plot line are mine!  
  
Yes, this is written with permission from Senashenta. Don't flame me about it. She's actually been poking me to get it up! Winged Companions forever!  
  
The story is maybe 50 years after Vanyel dies. We are not going to see Bard Stefen. I just can't work that in. The prophecy is about 75 years after Valdemar's founding.  
  
Muse responsible: Chaesa  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Prophecy  
  
~-~-~  
  
Long ago, in a time of need  
  
Wings of Fire graced one steed  
  
Not truly a steed; Companion, twas,  
  
She was born for a noble cause.  
  
---------------  
  
And when she reared, her wings would blaze  
  
Bringing hope of better days  
  
That day in Karse, she flew on high  
  
A living banner on the sky  
  
-------------------------  
  
Valdemar pressed ever forth  
  
A hammer from the angered North  
  
But one lone Karsite stood and shot-  
  
The arrow sped as fast as thought-  
  
---------------------------  
  
The Northern army held their breath  
  
The arrow sped into her chest  
  
Her wings flared, bright as the sun  
  
Her Chosen screamed as the fall begun.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
With her dying breath she dove down  
  
Wings ablaze against the brown  
  
She fell into the Karsite ranks  
  
Wings a-beating by her flanks  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Then she died, and Valdemar mourned  
  
Her grave by many flowers adorned  
  
Her spirit sped to the Havens once more  
  
Along with the Chosen she adored  
  
---------------------------------  
  
But with her dying breath, her Chosen spoke  
  
Words covering the battlefield like a cloak  
  
Not only in words, but also in mind  
  
Her meaning never hard to find:  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
"Though now we've left, ever march on  
  
For even when hope seems far past gone  
  
We will watch from the Havens high  
  
Kind eyes will guard you from the sky."  
  
------------------------------------  
  
"But when arises the need so great  
  
Our spirits from the Havens await  
  
And then in Valdemar's greatest pain-  
  
The Wings of White Fire shall rise again!"  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
So. That's the prophecy. Story will pick up when this Companion's spirit is reborn. 50 years after Vanyel dies. If you think this is even a remotely interesting story, review! I was sorta lacking for rhymes in a few places, but oh well. RhymeZone helped. A lot. Um...whether you liked or not, review!  
  
No, you're not dreaming, Senashenta!  
  
Thankees!  
  
~Fireblade and muses 


	2. Rebirth

Disclaimer: Really. I hate going through this. Let's see. The characters and the plot line are mine. Velgarth is Misty's. This is from about 50 years after Vanyel dies. *sniff* I am not putting in Bard Stefen. He is not crucial to the plot.  
  
For the record, Alettea means, roughly, "White Winged One," and Namyata (pronounced Na-me-ah-tah) means roughly "Swift Wind"  
  
Yes, this is written with permission from Senashenta.  
  
This actually begins in the Havens. In my mind, there is a "Rebirth Bell," (opposite of the Death Bell) that tolls 5 times when a normal human/Companion pair is reborn, 10 times when a legendary pair is reborn, 15 times when a Grove-born is reborn, and 20 times when a legendary Grove- born is reborn. (eg; the first Grove-Born Companion and King Valdemar)  
  
Namyata and Alettea are both girls.  
  
Oh, and the Wings of White Fire was so long ago that their names have been lost.  
  
I'm revamping this! Thank you, mysticmoods, for booting me into a rewrite...much as I hate to admit it, this story really needs one.  
  
Muse responsible: Chaesa  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Alettea and Namyata wandered through the Havens. The sun shone warm on their bodies as they drifted through a garden. Namyata had an arm draped over Alettea's shoulder, brushing one of the fiery wings with her fingertips.  
  
"When do you think we'll be reborn?" asked Namyata.  
  
:I really don't know,: replied Alettea. :I hope it's soon. I can only take so much of paradise.:  
  
Namyata laughed.  
  
One of the bright spirits that was one of the Grove-Born appeared beside them.  
  
"Hello, Rolan," said Namyata.  
  
:It is time.: said Rolan.  
  
The Rebirth Bell tolled.  
  
:Finally!: exulted Alettea.  
  
"I'll see you in maybe a decade, Alettea," said Namyata.  
  
:Remember, Chosen, I love you. Well, you won't have a past-life memory, but if you die, I die. So don't die.: said Alettea, grinning as much as a white horselike being can grin.  
  
"I love you too," said Namyata.  
  
Alettea reared and took on the pose of the Windrider on Valdemar's crest. Her wings shrank into her shoulders and vanished.  
  
The Rebirth Bell tolled a second time.  
  
Alettea could feel Namyata's soul being regathered, since she was to be reborn several years before Alettea. Time ran strangely in the Havens.  
  
THREE  
  
Namyata embraced Alettea's neck and kissed her nose. Alettea nuzzled her.  
  
FOUR  
  
Alettea Looked down from the Havens, and saw the body in a female Companion's womb that she would be inhabiting. It was similar to the one she had in the Havens, but a little more like the Windrider, which was good.  
  
Namyata, too, was Looking. Her body would have fiery dark red hair, flashing green eyes, and a fighter's frame.  
  
FIVE  
  
:Your new body is beautiful, Namyata,: said Alettea. She approved.  
  
SIX  
  
The other Herald and Companion spirits looked at the bell, a bit worriedly. This had to be a legend being reborn...which meant that trouble was coming for Valdemar, meaning that many more would have to leave the Havens before Alettea and her Chosen returned...  
  
SEVEN  
  
Alettea's spirit was being compacted to fit her foal's body. Namyata too was shrinking, faster than Alettea.  
  
EIGHT  
  
:I love you, Chosen!: called Alettea one more time. This was the one part she didn't like, the separating from her Chosen.  
  
NINE  
  
"Love you too, Alettea!" cried Namyata.  
  
TEN  
  
The tone carried on, on, on...  
  
~-~-  
  
(AN: Tenses change. Now it's Alettea talking. She's a foal now...and a bit adrift.)  
  
I was being squeezed. I didn't like it very much. At last I fell onto some new substance. I sniffed it. Some sort of grass.  
  
"She's beautiful, Shamye," said a voice.  
  
I picked up my head. I was being wiped by a girl in gray clothes and Mother was being soothed by a woman in white.  
  
Shamye, my mother, wearily drooped her head down and sniffed me. I nuzzled back.  
  
"Remember, Trainee Relene, that when a small Companion like Shamye is giving birth to a large foal, like this one..." I stopped listening. Boring.  
  
My mother, Shamye, was small for a Companion, but had a runner's graceful form. I had a body that would grow much larger and taller, but right now I was all awkwardness.  
  
I lurched to my feet and shook myself, then walked unsteadily over to Mother and nursed.  
  
Mother threw up her sweat-soaked head and turned it dead north. She shifted, careful not to disturb me, but obviously agitated.  
  
I continued feeding.  
  
Mother nudged the Herald, nearly knocking her over, Mindspeaking to me, :My Call! I must go! Beloved Alettea, Mother needs to find her Chosen. Mother will be back soon.:  
  
The Herald protested as Mother gently separated herself from me and trotted out of the stall. "Shamye, you've just gone through a long, hard labor! Surely-"  
  
Mother nudged at her tack impatiently, making the bells chime. Stamping one of her hooves, she glared at the Herald. I didn't quite understand her expression, but her posture meant one thing-Mother was irritated.  
  
The Herald found a bucket of water and doused Mother, washing away the sweat and birthing fluids. The majority of the water went down a drain built into the center of the stable for exactly that purpose, but some of it spattered my coat. It was cold! I shied away from it, and the Trainee stroked me gently.  
  
I made a strange little mewping noise, the first sound to come from my throat.  
  
Mother's voice softened. :Alettea, I don't want to leave you, but I need to find my Chosen. He will die by morning if I do not.:  
  
I didn't like it, but she was impressing the importance on me. I gave in and, suddenly very tired, lay down to rest with a flop.  
  
The Herald at last saddled Mother, still protesting, and she galloped out of the stable.  
  
Trainee Relene lay down beside me, pulling a blanket over us. I snuggled into her warm body and fell asleep.  
  
:Alettea?: asked Mother, nosing me gently.  
  
I blinked. It was bright. Mother had a human on her back-a boy. I remembered his name. Jerele. He had a mop of red hair and brown eyes. He was also slumped forward in the saddle.  
  
The Trainee behind me stood. "Gods!" she said, and hurried to pull Jerele down.  
  
I watched. Jerele had a black eye and was beaten pretty badly. His shirt was gone, and there were whip streaks down his back. I walked up and sniffed him. Loudly.  
  
Jerele smiled and scratched me between the ears. It felt good! I butted my nose against his hand, and he smiled.  
  
:Alettea, this is my Chosen, Jerele. Jerele, this is my daughter, Alettea.:  
  
Jerele nodded, still leaning on the other Trainee-and slumped suddenly. Cursing, the Trainee gently laid him down on the straw beside me and bolted from the stable. Mother sniffed her Chosen, obviously torn between nursing me and trying to help Jerele. Several minutes later, the Trainee came bolting back, followed by a man in a green robe, who immediately knelt beside Jerele. I moved back to the corner of the stall, uncomprehending of all this bustle.  
  
The Trainee dumped a bucket of grains into Mother's feed box and started unsaddling her, then rubbed a brush over her sweat-soaked body.  
  
Mother sighed heavily and buried her face in her feed box. I nursed eagerly.  
  
I wanted to play. I frisked back and forth, jumping around my mother.  
  
She consented. :All right, Alettea. We'll go outside, and I'll lie in the sun and sleep.: She fixed me with a mock-stern blue eye. :Remember this, Alettea, never have a foal the night before you go on Search. Luckily, Jerele was only a candlemark or two outside of Haven.:  
  
I didn't understand this, so the information sank into my mind, vanishing until I needed it.  
  
She trudged wearily out of her stall as I trotted and frisked, my short foal tail perked. The Healer ignored us, rubbing something into the wounds on Jerele's back.  
  
We stepped into the sun. It was very bright. And warm.  
  
There were other foals outside! I ran to greet them as my mother lay down a few feet off from a cluster of Companion mares.  
  
They welcomed me in, and we played. It was fun! There was some mud which we rolled in and we chased each other around and around and around. I fell a lot, but the other foals waited patiently for me to get up before resuming the games.  
  
I was washed off by a stableboy and went back to Mother, who was sleeping. I nursed, then fell asleep as well.  
  
I woke up again late at night. The full moon was shining. I frisked in it, looking for other foals to play with, but Mother and I were alone.  
  
This didn't bother me. I ran about in the moonlight, then stretched and tried to rear.  
  
It didn't work. Undaunted, I tried again, unconsciously adopting the Windrider's pose.  
  
Bright light! It flared on either side of me, white fire blazing like the sun!  
  
I squealed and dropped down. I twisted my head back.  
  
There were fiery objects attached to my shoulders, fully spread. I twitched my shoulder muscles. They moved. Spooked, I tried running away from them, but the things followed me!  
  
:Mommy!: I cried, frightened.  
  
She snorted and lifted her head, her eyes glazed in sleep. :Alettea? What is it?:  
  
Her eyes widened and cleared as she took in the objects-no, wings, spreading from my shoulders.  
  
:Taver!: she called into the night.  
  
I had no clue whatsoever as to who she was talking to.  
  
:TAVER!: she cried again.  
  
Out of a stand of trees came a tall, lean stallion, galloping quickly towards my mother.  
  
:Yes?: His voice held ages of wisdom. I didn't understand it-he was scary. I shied away.  
  
Taver looked over at me, and started. :Gods above! What-when-:  
  
Mother said to the stallion-the Grove-born-:She called me. I don't know how they appeared. Alettea, can you show us what you did?:  
  
I obediently reared, taking the Windrider's pose-and the wings vanished.  
  
Puzzled, I reared again, and they reappeared.  
  
Oh. That's how they worked.  
  
I fanned them out and tried to bite one of them. It didn't work.  
  
The other drooped down to the grass-and set it on fire.  
  
I shied back again, instinctively folding the fiery wings.  
  
Taver came over to me and sniffed one. It didn't burn him.  
  
He said, softly, :..."But when arises the need so great, Our spirits from the Havens await, And then in Valdemar's greatest pain-The Wings of White Fire shall rise again."  
  
Mother blinked at Taver. :Are you saying...:  
  
Taver replied, simply, :Yes.:  
  
He turned to me. :Do you remember anything? Anything at all?:  
  
That was a weird question, I thought. Hmm. Remember? Oh yeah! :Mommy said to never have a foal the night before you go on Search!:  
  
Taver blinked and looked at my mother. :So Jerele is yours?:  
  
:Yes. And I am tired. Am I hallucinating?: said Mother.  
  
:No, Shamye, they're quite real. That wasn'twhat I meant, Alettea. Do you remember anything else? From before you were born?:  
  
I cocked my head and thought very hard.  
  
I felt, from somewhere high and bright and perfect, a presence Speak through me.  
  
It said, :She bears the Wings of White Fire. Raise her well.:  
  
Taver whispered, :Rolan. I hear you, brother.:  
  
The presence smiled and evaporated.  
  
I blinked. :Was that a remembery?:  
  
:Memory, Alettea. No, not exactly.: said Mother.  
  
I dismissed it as Taver began talking to me, making sure every word sank in. :Do not rear and reveal your wings to anyone except me, your Mother, and our Chosen unless your life or your Chosen's life depends on it until your Chosen is a Herald. Then, reveal to all.:  
  
Mother said, :That includes Jerele?:  
  
:Yes.:  
  
I nodded and reared, lashing out with my hooves as if I were fighting.  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
I reared again, taking the Windrider pose. The wings vanished.  
  
Taver said to Mother, :That will do. Make sure she remembers it.:  
  
Mother nodded, and we both went to sleep once more.  
  
----------------------------  
  
There we go. Sorry about the tense change. I hope you liked!  
  
As always, REVIEW!  
  
~Fireblade 


	3. The Grove

Disclaimer: I own the characters and the plot. That's it.  
  
:colons: are Mindspeech, [brackets] are Alettea's thoughts.  
  
Muse responsible: Chaesa  
  
And this is a couple years later, so Alettea is about 9 or so. (Which, for a Companion, is almost fully-grown)  
  
Still revamping!  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
I nibbled at a tuft of grass. Nine years had passed, nine years since my wings had appeared.  
  
As usual, I was pondering my wings, my mind traveling down that much- traversed thread of thought. [So, my wings are made of white fire. Uh, how did that last bit of the prophecy go again? "And then in Valdemar's greatest pain, the Wings of White Fire shall rise again!"]  
  
I tore up another mouthful of grass and chewed, thinking. [I guess that Valdemar's "greatest pain" will arise in my lifetime, and I have to stop it. Oh, lucky me. And I'm repeating myself...something new, something new.] Chewing the grass meditatively-[Gross! I hate beetles! Blech.]  
  
I spat out the grass and tried to think of a new topic. [Perhaps I should concentrate on WHAT this "greatest pain" is. Knowing Bards, they just reworked that till it rhymed...mm. Perhaps...Karse? That makes sense...I mean, according to the thing, Karse killed me last time around. I wish these past-life memories weren't so hazy...it'd help me a lot.]  
  
I looked around. No one was in sight.  
  
So I reared, mirroring the Windrider, and the fiery wings sprouted from my shoulders.  
  
I dropped down. [I wonder-can I fly?]  
  
I knew that I couldn't reveal my wings, at least right now, because Taver had made me swear when I was but a day old never to show anyone but my mother, him, or Mother's Chosen.  
  
Mother and Jerele, however, were on circuit. Jerele was a wonderful person.  
  
Jerele had been on the streets since five, and had been captured and taken north when he was 11.  
  
His Gift of Fetching had come violently awake, and his captors, frightened, had beaten him nearly to death, until Mother came and Chose him.  
  
Now Jerele was a great Field-Herald, with a sense of justice and a knack for sorting out problems.  
  
I spread my wings and looked at them for a long moment, then, ever- conscious that someone might be watching me, reared and made them vanish.  
  
[I can't wait till I get my Call. Life here is sooo boring.]  
  
I began wandering over to the tack shed, following-something. I wasn't quite sure what.  
  
And the Death Bell tolled. Even though I hadn't Chosen, I could feel the missing gap, the pain-and I realized it was Taver and the Monarch's Own who had gone, and how.  
  
I tried to remember-oh yes. The Monarch's Own, and therefore Taver, had been on a secret errand for the Queen-I seemed to remember that it involved some...delicate...information, which needed a skilled diplomat. Since Heiler, the Monarch's Own, apparently was the only one who actually knew where he was supposed to go, he had gone himself.  
  
And they had fallen off the backwoods cliff-trail they had taken, resulting in a broken neck for Taver and a snapped spine for his Chosen.  
  
:Oh, Taver, Taver, why?: I wailed to anyone who might be listening.  
  
Taver had been like a father to me, guiding me through my confusion, teaching me all he knew about the legendary Winged Companion, whose name had been lost long ago.  
  
And now the Winged One was me...not the Windrider, not even remotely related, other than we both had wings-simply the Winged One. [Damn all these titles, anyway...]  
  
The Death Bell tolled again. I wheeled and galloped towards the Grove-as one of the quickest Companions, I was one of the first there.  
  
Other Companions arrived, staring up at the bell, tolling, tolling-  
  
And a white shape, a white glowing something, began to swirl in the midst of the Grove.  
  
We stared.  
  
The swirl took on the form of a fiery white horse, filling me with an incredible urge to match it with my wings-but I resisted.  
  
The fires vanished.  
  
The new Grove-Born looked out at us. :I am Rolan.:  
  
I had a dim "remembry," as I had called them as a foal, of something before my rebirth-something about Rolan.  
  
But I couldn't remember it too well.  
  
I was filled with the urge to wander over to the tack shed again.  
  
I wondered why. Why the tack shed?  
  
I didn't realize I had said this to one of my friends, Zephyr, (who had already Chosen) until she replied :It's your Call, Alettea. You need to go get tacked up.:  
  
I blinked, then realized what she had said. Silly me. :Whee!: I cried, automatically beginning to rear-  
  
But I realized what would happen and deliberately tripped, rolling in the grass instead, the euphoria that I was finally going to Choose muting the pain of Taver's death.  
  
:Go!: said Zephyr.  
  
I whirled and galloped from the Grove. I so wanted to rear, to dance, to run!  
  
Rearing was ruled out, due to my promise to Taver, and since white horselike beings can't really dance and shouldn't try, that left running.  
  
So I ran.  
  
I presented myself at the tack shed, waiting not-so-patiently to be tacked up.  
  
I could sort of see an image of my Chosen-to-be on the insides of my eyelids-fiery red hair, flashing green eyes, a fighter's body.  
  
I was tacked up at last-and none too soon! I was going on Search!  
  
The bells chimed as my Call lead me north and east of Haven.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
There we go! You likey? You no likey?  
  
Who gets cookies today?  
  
Etcetera-cat: Not really, but I guess it could be...thank you!  
  
Kyalia: ooh! Thank you!  
  
Emerald Flame: Ooh! One of the best? Thanks! And I'm assuming Companion foals can move around and stuff-I mean, what if Alettea's mother had dropped on Search? Then Alettea would've had to be able to follow her around...  
  
Cerulean Sky: Here's more!  
  
Thankees!  
  
~Fireblade and muses 


	4. Choosings

Am I Mercedes Lackey?  
  
No?  
  
You are...RIGHT! That's all cleared up. I don't own.  
  
:colons: are Mindspeech, [brackets] Alettea's thoughts.  
  
Muse responsible: Chaesa.  
  
Still revamping! Thanks again, mysticmoods!  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
I looked around eagerly. I was out of the Field! There was so much to see!  
  
And my Call wasn't tugging hard enough to keep pulling me when I stopped in a marketplace to sniff at a vegetable stand.  
  
There was some strange sort of red thing. It smelled too sharp to be an apple...  
  
The standkeeper saw me nosing it, and said, "Have a tomato, lady."  
  
I nodded my thanks and bit into the one he held out to me.  
  
It was delicious! The standkeeper grinned as I finished it. I nuzzled him briefly in thanks, then turned. My Call was still pulling, pulling.  
  
After a while, I began to notice the longing stares of those who cleared my path-the yearning gazes that said that they wished I would look into their eyes...  
  
I concentrated on my Call, trying my best to tune them out.  
  
It led me to the northeastern gate of Haven, where I broke into a lazy canter, a pace I could hold for candlemarks.  
  
North and east, east and north.  
  
I realized I was heading towards Iftel.  
  
[Uh...I hope my Chosen isn't in Iftel. That could turn nasty.]  
  
Still I cantered northeast.  
  
I held my pace for candlemarks. It didn't strain me much, but I wasn't used to the tack, and it was rubbing at me unpleasantly.  
  
I turned off the road, heading for a Waystation. I'd be glad when my Chosen was with me-then I would have someone to talk to.  
  
I spent the night there, then galloped north and east once more.  
  
On and on I continued, for days, weeks.  
  
I decided not to experiment with my wings for now-my Call was pulling far too strongly.  
  
At last, I was so close to Iftel I could see the border.  
  
And my Chosen lived in a Border settlement.  
  
I sped up, galloping to her. I knew her name in my heart-Namyata.  
  
Namyata.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
(AN: Quick interlude-Namyata's POV.)  
  
I dodged from Mosage, anxious to stay far away from the woman who called herself my mistress. [Why now? What happened to turn her into this...creature?]  
  
Mosage hadn't been cruel to me before, but ever since I had shared a dream which I thought amusing, she had been hard on me. [I know she thinks I'm dimwitted, but this is going too far.]  
  
I pressed against a building, getting lost in the shadow for a moment. Hearing a snatch of raucous singing, I instinctively formed the harp- movements with my fingers.  
  
That harp...it hadn't been particularly good; the tone had been odd, several of the strings snapped, and the frame had been badly carved and worse painted with a figure of a woman with a fish tail. What she was supposed to be, I had no clue...but it had been all I had.  
  
[Until that dream, when Mosage chopped it into kindling.]  
  
A small commotion lured me from my hiding place. [What-oh-]  
  
It was a riderless Companion. Everyone in town knew what that meant-it only remained to see who it would Choose.  
  
And, against my sensibility-[Please, Choose me...]  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I reached the settlement, surrounded by a high wall, manned with several Guards. The Guard at the gate recognized a Companion and let me in.  
  
I perked up, arching my neck and flagging my tail.  
  
It caused quite some stir in the town. I looked for her, looked for Namyata.  
  
I saw her fiery red hair in the gathering of people in the village square.  
  
I trotted straight up to her and nuzzled her. She gaped at me, staring as if I had been a dream that was now real, as if she had had her deepest wish granted.  
  
I spoke into her mind, her heart, twisting her soul and mine, forming the bond which I had waited for so long. :I am Alettea. I Choose you, Namyata. You will be a Herald, now. I love you and will never leave you.:  
  
Namyata's flashing green eyes looked into my blue, her lip trembling slightly.  
  
I was busy firming the bond, sending love-support-comfort down it like a flood-unstoppable.  
  
But I heard a harsh call. Namyata automatically cringed against my side.  
  
What? Someone was threatening my Chosen? MY Chosen?  
  
I saw who as the owner of the voice came through the crowd-a deceptively motherly-looking woman with a voice like a crow. "Namyata! What are you doing now? Come back here, scum! You have chores to finish!"  
  
Excuse me? This was MY Chosen she was talking about, right? Yes, MY Chosen.  
  
I bristled. I wished I could growl.  
  
Namyata glared defiance, still cowering against me. Yes, the woman was threatening my Chosen. MY Chosen. Such pretty words. My. Chosen.  
  
Bad Alettea. I mentally kicked myself and somehow bent around Namyata, shielding her from the woman-who apparently hadn't really noticed me.  
  
:Namyata, mount up. Please. Once you're on my back, then I can run!:  
  
There was another thing to this as well. If I was to defend my Chosen, I would have to rear.  
  
And to rear would mean my wings would appear.  
  
I did NOT want that to happen. Most certainly NOT.  
  
Did I mention I didn't want it to happen?  
  
Namyata was still standing on my other side.  
  
:Mount up, Chosen! Hurry!: I said, flavoring the words with more love.  
  
I couldn't help it.  
  
The woman had recovered and was coming closer.  
  
Namyata scrambled onto my back and took the reins. "What are you playing at, girl?" shouted that woman. "Where's the Herald?"  
  
I snorted and pawed the ground. "Get off her back, girl!" screamed the woman.  
  
She reached for Namyata's leg.  
  
Pure and terrible fear rushed down the bond, overwhelming everything else. I was angry now! How dare she threaten my Chosen? MY Chosen?  
  
I spun quickly, putting my body between Namyata's leg and the woman's grasping hand.  
  
The woman tried again. This time, I closed my teeth around her wrist and Looked at her.  
  
[To the nine hells with the Silence,] I decided. :You. Will. Stop. Manhandling. My. Chosen. Now.: I said, enunciating each word clearly in her mind.  
  
The woman glared up at me. I released her wrist-and galloped away, making a beeline for Haven.  
  
:Don't worry, Chosen. I'm here. You're mine now.:  
  
Namyata held her seat well, considering she doubtfully had any riding experience.  
  
My hooves chimed as I cantered back to the edge of the town. The Guards let me go, then closed the gate.  
  
Soon, there was only us two on a thread of a road.  
  
Namyata began to sing "Windrider Unchained"  
  
I was stunned by the sheer power of her voice. [Whoa! She can sing! Ironic she would pick that song...incredible voice. I wonder how good she'd be with an instrument.]  
  
"Darklord of shadows his fetters is weaving, binds him in darkness as deep as despair..." Namyata sang in a clear, flutelike voice.  
  
Then it hit me. [She has the Bardic Gift!]  
  
I wondered what other Gifts she had. I probed gently. Very gently. [Let's see...Bardic quite a bit stronger than average-she'd make one damn fine Bard. Mindspeech. Yes, Mindspeech. Average. No Healing, no Fetching...]  
  
I was distracted momentarily by the sudden surge in her Bardic Gift as Namyata wrought pure song. "...flees the avenger, Windrider Unchained!"  
  
It was filled with joy, surging up, up, up, until I, too, wanted to fly.  
  
:Wonderful, Namyata!: I mentally applauded her. :Ah...Chosen, I'm going to poke in your head for a second, just enough to tell what Gifts you have.:  
  
Namyata nodded and waited. I gently prodded the Gift section of her mind, to see what Gifts she had. There was a strong bit of Bardic, to my surprise, Mindspeech, and some Foresight.  
  
:You have Mindspeech, Foresight-and a very strong Bardic Gift.:  
  
"I do?" said Namyata, in a small voice.  
  
:Yes, Chosen. You have an incredible voice-do you play an instrument?: I asked, sending pride down the bond.  
  
"I-I don't play. All I do is sing and-well, I once picked out a tune on this harp I found. But Mosage-that woman-when I told her about a dream I had, she chopped it into kindling. I've never touched one since."  
  
Namyata's voice was quieter now, half-cringing.  
  
:You can tell me anything, Chosen,: I sent, filling it with love and sympathy.  
  
Namyata hesitated, then out poured her words.  
  
"My mother died in a raid from bandits-I never knew my father. The innkeeper-Mosage-took me in. I've worked there since I was eight."  
  
Namyata drew a steadying breath. "Mosage-used to be kind to me, but ever since she chopped up the harp, she's become cruel. Everything from starving me to working the late-night shifts at the inn, which she only used to have the older girls do-"  
  
She fell silent. I was filled with fury. [How dare that-that excuse for a human being do this? To MY Chosen, no less?]  
  
I wanted to go pound her into goo. No, not goo. I wanted to grind her bones to dust, then crush the dust to nothing.  
  
I was careful not to let this leak down the bond.  
  
But I was still angry!  
  
Namyata said, "How about you?"  
  
I realized she was talking to me. [To spill or not to spill? That is the question. Well, why not? She is my Chosen!] And, deeper so it was hardly conscious, [And Taver's gone...who else do I have to share it with?]  
  
:I was born in Companion's Field, the night my mother went on Search. Now her Chosen, Jerele, is one fine Herald. Anyway, I went outside with my mother when she returned-will you swear to keep this secret?: I asked.  
  
"Yes. I swear by the Havens," replied Namyata, sensing my urgency.  
  
:Well-I woke up at night, and went running in the moonlight. I was a foal, you know. Anyway-I reared, and-well, you know the Wings of White Fire prophecy?:  
  
Namyata was still as a stone. Finally, she replied, "Yes-I know it. Do you mean-"  
  
I reared taking the pose of the Windrider. Namyata clung to my back, and gasped as my fiery wings flared and rippled from my shoulders.  
  
:I hope you don't mind. I had no intention of fulfilling a prophecy,: I said, sheepishly, coming down. :I made a promise to Taver, the previous Grove-Born...but he died the day I went on Search, and you-well, normally it takes the newly Chosen a while to fully place their trust in the pretty white horsie.:  
  
Namyata reached out with a trembling hand-and her hand passed through my wing.  
  
It felt distinctly weird.  
  
:Chosen?: I asked, gently.  
  
"Oh. Sorry. Can you fly?" Namyata asked.  
  
:I-don't know,: I replied, slowly. I fanned my wings out and folded them in.  
  
"Try," said Namyata, her voice filled with excitement.  
  
I stood in the middle of the small road, filled with trepidation. But my Chosen had asked. :All right,: I said.  
  
I spread my wings and broke into a run, beating the air with them.  
  
Flapping, flapping, flapping-  
  
Going ever faster-  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Heehee! Cliffhanger! Bwahaha!  
  
Right. Who gets chocolate mousse today?  
  
Cerulean Sky: Heehee! Cliffhanger! And you can't kill me, otherwise you'll never find out what happens!  
  
Fergiaj: RAFO. :P (Read And Find Out)  
  
Kierseth: Ooh! I got the Snoopy dance! Thank you! Here's more!  
  
Kalyra Shadowdancer: Ooh! Thanks!  
  
Faeborn2930: You love it? Aww, thanks!  
  
Emerald Flame: Well, she's sorta aware already...  
  
Etcetera-cat: Ooh! Thanks! I can think of no better judge about Companion POVs, unless it's Senashenta, who does winged Companion POVs!  
  
Thank you all! Have chocolate mousse!  
  
~Fireblade 


	5. Free?

Disclaimer: I happily disclaim EVERYTHING except the characters and plot! And the prophecy! If you steal them, I will be velly, velly annoyed!pp  
  
:colons: are Mindspeech, as you all know, and [brackets] are Alettea's thoughts...I would use italics, but they don't work too well...how do you work them? *puppy eyes*  
  
Or I'll leave you on the cliffhanger FOREVER! Mwahahahaha-oh, wait, since I'm revealing in this chappie, I'm going to shut up.  
  
Muse responsible: Chaesa  
  
Still revamping!  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
I ran and flapped, going ever faster-  
  
Namyata was clinging fast to my back, her hair whipped back by the wind.  
  
"Go, Alettea! Fly!" she shouted.  
  
And my hooves lifted from the ground.  
  
I was skimming ever faster over the trail, faster and higher and faster-did I mention faster?  
  
I was going faster than even the fastest Companion can run, which is saying a lot.  
  
I pumped my wings and soared upwards.  
  
The village was out-of-sight, luckily. I had no idea what the reaction to a flying Companion would be.  
  
I could hear Namyata on my back shouting something.  
  
It sounded like, "WHEEEEEEE!"  
  
I snicker-whickered. I couldn't help it.  
  
There was warm air rising from the ground. It hit me, and pushed me higher.  
  
I slowed my wings, beating only every few seconds.  
  
Now I glided lazily, soaring with the eagles.  
  
And speaking of eagles...  
  
I flapped and rose higher, and an eagle searching for prey squawked and nearly fell out of the sky.  
  
Namyata laughed, her pain lifted. Immediately, I was glad I had revealed my wings to her-the unadulterated joy in her tone was the best thing I had heard in my life.  
  
The wind was blowing back my mane and my tail. It was exhilarating!  
  
I firmly decided that I liked flying.  
  
I made two days travel at a Companion's pace in a few candlemarks, with the help of a tailwind that blew me hard.  
  
And seeing how Herald-Couriers sleep and eat in the saddle while delivering, that's saying a lot.  
  
At last, I glided lower. A new worry came to mind. [How do I LAND?]  
  
I saw a nice, clear field.  
  
I stopped flapping and glided towards the field, angling my wings in a dive.  
  
It was hard to angle them just right.  
  
I glided downwards, down, down. The air blew underneath me.  
  
Down, down, down.  
  
At last, I touched grass.  
  
Namyata cheered. "That was so fun! Can we do that again?"  
  
:Not today, dearling,: I sent. :Your transportation is tired.: [And perhaps we should get straps on the saddle...]  
  
Now that I was on the ground, I was half-regretting the flight. What if Namyata had fallen from my back?  
  
I reared and pulled in my wings in.  
  
Now I was plain Alettea again, just another Companion.  
  
My shoulders trembled with exhaustion. No wonder-I had flown candlemarks!  
  
And I'd never flown before. [Silly Alettea, running-ah, flying-before you knew you could glide. No stamina. Silly horse.]  
  
I headed for the Waystation near this field. Now that I was on the ground, I fervently hoped no one I knew would be there. Preferably, no one at all would be there...especially not my mother.  
  
No such luck. It wasn't my mother, but...  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Short chappie, sorry!  
  
Hope you liked anyway!  
  
As to who's at the Waystation, it's a Companion on Search..ehehe, no more here!  
  
Who gets Dutch chocolate tart today?  
  
Cerulean Sky: Good question! Hope you liked!  
  
Fergiaj: You know, this is also sorta a metaphor too...learning to fly and all, I mean.  
  
Etcetera-cat: NOO! NO DUMBO! He scared me as a child. *shiver*  
  
And get that hat OFF your head!  
  
Kierseth: You Irish Dance? Me too! (I'm up to the first hard-shoe jig! I'm so proud of me!)  
  
Kalyra Shadowdancer: Hmmm. Is it just me, or is your first name a play off "Kalira?" Hope you still like!  
  
Emerald Flame: Aaah! You scared me! Here's your update! *backs away* Niiicee Emerald Flame...does Emerald Flame want a cookie? *throws cookie at her and runs*  
  
You know, I almost put "tosses cookie," but that could be read wrong...  
  
Thankees!  
  
And this is NOT finished! There's still Rolan to contend with...heehee!  
  
~Fireblade 


	6. Explanations

Disclaimer: I own the characters and plot.  
  
Except I only half own the idea for Companion characters. Cause I made the ones in this story up.  
  
And I half-half-own the idea for winged Companions. Senashenta created a winged Companion before I ever did.  
  
Muse responsible: Chaesa  
  
:colons,: as everybody knows, are Mindspeech. [brackets] are Alettea's thoughts.  
  
And Marlon means, "Wild Falcon," so it's fitting that he's a friend of "White Winged One," ne?  
  
For the record, Stian means "swift," Zephyr means, "strong wind," and Oriana means "Golden Dawn." These are the closest friends of Alettea, though she isn't really best friends with any Companion because of the whole wing-thing.  
  
Yes, I borrowed the "perfectly lovely nose" thingy from Yfandes...I couldn't help wondering what she meant...BAD THOUGHTS NOW! *whacks at evil thoughts with usual stick*  
  
Last chappie revamp for a while! Yee! I'm done! For now! Now to go rewrite Hindsight and Clans...when and if I feel like it, though they really need them...  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
It was Marlon at the Waystation.  
  
Marlon was a few weeks older than I, and one of my few friends, along with Zephyr, Stian, and Oriana.  
  
And he had a perfectly lovely-[nose, Alettea. Think about his nose.]  
  
He was currently looking at me with a strange expression on his face.  
  
Yes, Companions have faces and expressions to go on them.  
  
:Uh, Alettea?: asked Namyata in my mind, staring at Marlon.  
  
:Yes, Chosen?: I answered.  
  
:Is this bad?: she ventured.  
  
:Weeeeellllllll-yes. But Marlon's one of my best friends-I'll talk him around.:  
  
Namyata slid off my back and ran into the Waystation. Marlon watched her, then turned to me and said, perfectly conversationally, :She's lovely, Alettea. I'm guessing she has a temper, though, with her head of flame.:  
  
There was enough emphasis on "flame" to make me flinch and twitch my hide. [Like you used to when he looked at you, Alettea. Now quit it.]  
  
I managed to stop my hide in its tracks. Marlon was taller than I, so I couldn't exactly look down on him-an advantage which would have been nice to have.  
  
And I was feeling extremely stupid, so I wanted to crawl into a hole as he peered down at me. :Was I hallucinating, or were you actually flying?: asked Marlon.  
  
I swallowed. His Mindvoice was wonderful to listen to-[STOP it, Alettea, no TIME for you to develop your crush further!]  
  
I drew myself up to my full height. Now was revelation time-at least to Marlon. [Sorry, Taver,] I said, mentally, as I began the explanation.  
  
:...so, you know the Wings of White Fire prophecy?: I asked.  
  
Marlon blinked at me. :No.:  
  
I sighed. :It's kind of obscure, so I don't blame you. Most of it tells the story of the original Winged One, but then at the end, her Chosen gave this prophecy.:  
  
Marlon blinked at me for a moment. I shifted. :Actually, Namyata-my Chosen-can probably tell it better than I-she's got Bardic, Marlon.:  
  
Marlon cocked his head. :That's odd, for a Herald.:  
  
I closed my eyes and Sent to Namyata, :Chosen? Would you mind singing the Wings of White Fire prophecy? Do you know it?:  
  
Namyata came out of the Waystation, saying, "Actually, I do. This one Bard who specializes in obscure, old songs came through our town looking for more. While he was there, he taught me a little...now that I think of it, he said something about coming back for me in a few years."  
  
:Sing it for us, please,: I said.  
  
Namyata cleared her throat, and then song poured from her throat, her voice wringing the tale from light and shadow. Her voice rose on the last two verses-the prophecy from the Chosen, long ago.  
  
"Though now we've left, ever march on  
  
For even when hope seems far past gone  
  
We will watch from the Havens high  
  
Kind eyes will guard you from the sky."  
  
"But when arises the need so great  
  
Our spirits from the Havens await  
  
And then in Valdemar's greatest pain-  
  
The Wings of White Fire shall rise again!"  
  
Namyata bowed formally, then said, "I've begun making some soup-type stuff in the fireplace-I need to go see it doesn't burn the Waystation down."  
  
She went back into the Station.  
  
Marlon looked from her to me. :...in Valdemaran, please?:  
  
I bristled. :That WAS in Valdemaran!:  
  
Marlon ducked his head. :I'm just a silly white horsie, as so many little kids call us. Minus the silly. Explain? Please?:  
  
I sighed again. :Basically, it means that Valdemar should keep going, for their-our-spirits will watch from the Havens, and then when Valdemar's doom is close, we'll be reborn. I thought Valdemar's doom had died with Vanyel, Havens rest his soul.:  
  
(Quick note from our dear Van: Hah! Try spending a couple centuries haunting a forest to guard a country! Havens rest me? Finally got around to it 600+ years later...)  
  
Marlon twitched his ears. :And I thought I would have a nice, quiet time this time around...:  
  
I snorted. :Is the life of a Companion EVER quiet?:  
  
Marlon shifted, then sighed. :I guess not.:  
  
I declined comment, instead dipping my head down and munching on the grass.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
Oioioioi...I'm going to camp for a while, so no updaties for a bit.  
  
42!  
  
Bork bork bork.  
  
Fergiaj: Sorry it's taken so long...*wince*  
  
Kierseth: More? You want-more? Ehehe...  
  
Kalyra Shadowdancer: I like ys too...  
  
Kyalia: Ooh! Thankees! (I know I have to do a lot to earn a compliment from you, Beta-Type-Reviewer! ;)  
  
Etcetera-cat: Yup. A Companion on Search. That's what happens when a Companion goes out to look for their Chosen. But you already knew that!  
  
Herald-Mage Brianna: Actually, it's not...  
  
Poll! Should I change my username from "Fireblade" to "Fyreblade?" (I dunno. Probably won't, but what do you think?)  
  
Wind to thy wings!  
  
~Fireblade 


End file.
